Shoots and Ladders
by Hivver
Summary: Kahlori and Shaddock are the two new students at Hogwarts. What happens when it's instant rivalry between the two and one sides with Harry and the other with Draco? R
1. Chapter 1 In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Very sad.... Need to own Harry Potter.... Need to own Snape.... Muahahahaha...... Just kidding. But I only own me and my semi-original character which is another version of Kanoi. You'll figure out who we're supposed to be. Fear my Finnegan! Muahaha!

* * *

"Class, I would like to introduce two new students here at Hogwarts. In my house, Slytherin, Ms. Shaddock Murkur," Professor Snape said, smirking. Shaddock looked around at everyone with a devilish grin. "And our other new student, in Gryffindor, Ms. Kahlori Hollin," he said in a bored tone, obviously not too happy about another Gryffindor. She smiled and glanced around at everybody, seeing a wave from the three: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Shaddock raised an eyebrow at this and it caught the attention of Draco Malfoy, one of the rivals of Harry Potter and his two best friends.   
  


After class, there was a break. Draco caught up to Shaddock and said, "Welcome to Slytherin," and extended his hand. She smiled and accepted his intended handshake. "Thank you Malfoy," she said. "Call me Draco," he replied. "Alright then Draco," she said, grinning, and she walked off to the common room.

  
  


Kahlori was walking down the hall to the Gryffindor common room when she bumped into Shaddock. "Watch where you're going Mudblood!" Shaddock hissed. Kahlori just stood there with a hurt look and watched Shaddock rush on down the hall with her robes flowing behind her. After a minute, she gathered up her books that had fallen and continued to walk slowly down the hall.

  
  


"Corinpops," she said, and the portrait of the fat lady swung open. She walked up to the girls' dormitories and set her thigns down on the bed, sighing. "Hey, are you alright Kahlori?" a girl asked. It was Hermione. "Oh, yeah," she replied, lying back. "Just fine..."

* * *

A/N: Wow, that turned out a bit better than I expected. Woo! Go me. Well, review now. Or else face the fury of my Finnegan! Muahahahaha! 


	2. Chapter 2 Hopping Pillows?

Disclaimer: I only own me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, your attention please," Dumbledore said politely. The students quieted down and turned their attention towards the smiling headmaster. "I would like to announce that this year, we are going to do something new." Many of the students looked around at each other in surprise. "Now as I was saying," he continued, "this year, we will have a ball that is much like the Yule Ball, but I believe you may find it more enjoyable. A celebration as an addition to out usual feast." He paused and glanced around at the excitement growing, then added, "For Halloween."

Cheers broke out at all of the tables as Dumbledore sat down again. "Oh great... Just what I need..." Hermione complained. "At least _you_ can get a good date," Ron grumbled. "Well it sounds fun to me," said Kahlori. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" she asked. He just shook his head and then continued to eat. Out of curiosity, she asked them, "So what all do people do at a ball?" Hermione answered matter-of-factly, "Most people just dance and flirt-"

"And eat," Ron broke in, still cramming his breakfast into his mouth.

With a quick glare at Ron, she continued, "And yes, there are drinks and snacks too-"

"Not very good ones," Ron interrupted again with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"RON WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!" she snapped. He rolled his eyes and didn't say another word. "Oh, so it's not anything really big?" Kahlori said. "No, not really," Hermione told her.

Kahlori stole a glance across the room at Draco, who she saw chatting away with Shaddock. It made her heart sink to know that he didn't even pay her any attention, but she knew it was best not to let it get to her.

Later, it was time for Transfiguration with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall announced, "Class, today we are turning our pillows into toads." Neville looked like he was about to have a heart attack, he hadn't ever had good luck with toads _or_ transfiguration. As the class began, Kahlori looked over to find Malfoy turned around and talking to shaddock again. How she'd like to turn _her_ into a toad....

"Ms. Hollin, concentrate on your work please," McGonagall said when passing by her. This caused some of the Slytherins to snicker. Harry told her, "Just ignore them." Kahlori glared at Shaddock one last time and then started attempting to transfigure her pillow. "Ah! Come back here!" came Neville's voice. He was running all over the classroom trying to catch his pillow, which had grown some arms and legs and was hopping around everywhere. Professor McGonagall sighed and mumbled, "Mr. Longbottom, please catch you pillows and return to your desk..."

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" were his panicked shrieks.

By now, the Slytherins were howling with laughter at him. As it went by him, Harry snatched the hopping pillow and handed it to Neville.

Neville was very relieved to finally have his hopping pillow under control. Still, some of the Slytherins were looking over at him and making comments that only they, themselves, could hear among each other. 'Ya know, that guy, Harry Potter, he's kinda nice...' Kahlori thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review, that is all. I'm VERY bored right now....


	3. Chapter 3 The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: Same as always.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathering outside of the Great Hall just a few minutes before the Halloween Ball would start. Some people were dressed up in costumes and some were either normal or a bit freaky. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in their regular outfits, and Kahlori had just put on some of her more gothic clothes for a dark appearance. Draco and Shaddock were dressed as vampires, not too different from their normal selves though.

The Great Hall doors swung open as all the students poured in excitedly. when the music started to play, Kahlori wanted to dance with Draco more than anything. She could only stand there and stare longingly at him though. Seamus Finnegan came up to her and said, "Um, will you dance with me?" This surprised her since she hadn't even been paying attention. "Oh! Um..." Kahlori was out of words just as Shaddock walked up, leaving Draco occupied with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Seamus dear," she said sweetly, "will you come here dor a moment?" He looked at her, then Kahlori, then back at the vampiric girl. "Um, sure," he replied and Shaddock led him off. When seeing them walk off, she considered whether she should go talk to Draco. In the middle of her thoughts, George Weasley came up, grabbed her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. "Dance with me, my love!" he shouted. She just smiled and held back from laughing as the overly-hyper twin swung her around.

Growing aggravated with the company of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco looked around for Shaddock. 'Where could she have gone?' he thought to himself, and started going through the crowd. As he walked past one of the closets, he heard lots of noise coming from the inside. "What the-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: SUSPENSE!!!!!!! Review please. ^^


	4. Chapter 4 A Heartbroken Draco

Disclaimer: As usual......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco opened the door, only to find something he most likely did not want to see. Shaddock and Seamus were making out and going all-out with it. "How could you?!" he screamed at them. They both turned to see the red-faced, teary-eyed boy standing there. "Draco..." Shaddock said under her breath, "I-I..."

"There's nothing you have to say!" he screamed, on the verge of crying, "It's OVER!!!" He slammed the door and stormed off.

When the song came to an end, George dipped Kahlori back and gave her a quick kiss. "Wonderful job, love! Brilliant!" She shook her head at him, smiling. "I think you've gone mad!" George grinned. She caught sight of Draco and knew something was wrong. "Excuse me," she told him, "I have to go take care of something."

Kahlori ran after the silvery-haired boy. "Draco! Wait up!" She called out to him. He didn't turn around, but he stopped right by the door and didn't go any further. "Draco? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. He spun around, his face tear-streaked. "Do I look ok to you?!" She jumped back. "What- what happened?" Draco's face was full of anger as he told her what he saw. Kahlori was a bit shocked, "Why would she do that? You don't deserve that to happen!" He stared at the girl in awe. "Gah! Why do you people always do that whenever I say something?!" she whined. "No one's ever said that to me before," he said.

She felt her face grow hot and knew she was blushing. In a panicky and fidgety manner, she suggested, "Why don't we go back inside now?" He nodded in agreement and hooked his arm around hers, then they returned to the festivities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
